Securing an object on a wall can be a difficult problem, particularly when the object to be supported on the wall is heavy, such as a large portrait, a mirror or the like. This is due to the fact that most interior wall construction is of the hollow wall type, i.e., paneling or drywall construction, which is relatively thin and of low strength. Usually, with heavy objects such as mirrors and the like, it becomes necessary to locate wall studs in which to secure the hanger device. However, in many cases wall studs are hard to find or may even be formed of metal and thus not amenable to securing normal hanger devices. Alternatively, plastic or soft metal inserts may be inserted in pre-drilled holes in the wall to provide purchase for a screw or to act as a nut for a bolt. Such inserts can only be used once and they require a moderate amount of skill to correctly position in the wall, particularly when hanging very heavy objects. Various devices have been proposed to overcome the aforementioned problem and, generally, these devices include an arm adapted to be inserted through and into the space behind the wall. In some cases the arm is curved and the end of the arm formed into a point in order to contact and penetrate the rear surface of the wall to provide additional support. The opposite end of the devices include a hanger element which extends from the wall surface for supporting the object on the wall. Examples of these devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,430, Hogg, Oct. 28, 1986; No. 4,509,713, Hogg, Apr. 9, 1985; and No. 1,445, 372, Wagner, Feb. 13, 1923. These devices are not designed to support heavy loads, i.e. loads of as much as 50 pounds on hollow wall construction. In particular, when supporting a heavy object on hollow wall construction the reverse surface of the wall member can be penetrated to the point where sagging or deflection of the hanger device may occur can ultimately result in the loss of support for the object carried by the hanger element and damage to the wall itself.